


a soulmate who wasn't meant to be

by marvelstans



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Soulmates, Unhealthy Relationships, idk why all i write is angst, no beta we die like george in manhunt, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:41:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29410650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelstans/pseuds/marvelstans
Summary: soulmates that weren't meant to be.sometimes, even the loveliest people do not get their happy ending.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	a soulmate who wasn't meant to be

**Author's Note:**

> a soulmate who wasn't meant to be- jess benko
> 
> listen while reading.
> 
> tw for implied suicide

it doesn't rain by george's house.

he kept complaining about how his plants were getting waterlogged and his wood was going to rot from the rain, so dream just- he just made it stop. even if the rest of the world is filled with storms and darkness, george's house is a haven. there is always sunshine when george is around. 

but george is gone. nobody knows where he is- almost nobody. after dream went to prison, george just left. sapnap remembers the night he left. it must have been a week after what happened with dream and tommy. 

-

_george is sitting outside of his house. he isn't wearing his trademark blue hoodie, instead wearing a too-big black jumper. sapnap doesn't think he's ever seen george look so small, sitting on his porch with his nose buried in the collar of the jumper. his eyes are closed, seemingly inhaling whatever smell is left on the garment. he hardly looks up when sapnap sits down next to him, the only sign george notices the other boy's presence is the uncurling of his fingers._

_his hand, looking smaller and paler than usual against the dark material, is extended towards sapnap, eyes still looking off into the night. sapnap curls warm fingers around the offered hand, eyes fixed on george._

_"i'm sorry." he finally says, hand still holding george's._

_"i know." comes the response, george's voice small and slightly broken. "so am i."_

_"do you have to go?" sapnap asks, fingers tightening slightly around george's._

_"i have nothing here."_

_that one hurts. "you have me."_

_"it isn't enough. we both know if i stay here, nobody will be happy. i can't stand all these- these people, always looking at me all sympathetic. i don't want their sympathy, i want-" george is never this emotional. he's always the controlled one, the one who tells sapnap to count to 10 and tell him about his surroundings when he's crying hard enough that he can't breathe._

_but now, george's cheeks are damp in the moonlight. sapnap doesn't think he's ever seen someone look so worn down, some kind of mask is evidently slipping faster than george can catch it._

_"will you be back?" he asks, already knowing the answer._

_george just squeezes his hand tighter. "i love you." is all the response sapnap gets._

_then george is hugging him, tighter than he's ever been hugged before. his arms hold sapnap together, face buried in george's shoulder. "i love you too." he chokes out. "i'll- i'll miss you."_

_george is pulling away before he's ready to let go, adjusting his rucksack. "take care of karl and Q for me, okay?"_

_"okay." sapnap whispers._

_george walks away._

_as sapnap loses sight of him, he feels the first droplets of rain begin to fall._

_-_

he hasn't heard from george since then. he doesn't want to think about where he is, or what he went to do. he isn't sure it matters. george isn't coming back, and it's been months.

bit of a blow, that. lost both of his best friends in the span of a week. sapnap likes to think he's coping well.

more specifically, he tells everyone else he's coping well.

the night tells a slightly different story. since george left, sapnap's taken up residence in his old house. he slept in george's bed until his scent faded from the pillows. he doesn't sleep anymore. he sits on the roof of george's house and stares into nothing until the sunrise.

he scrambles for memories as he sits, head pounding with too many and not enough thoughts.

he remembers when dream and george would sit here with him. they'd watch as the sun came up, sunlight gently dappling dream's cheeks. 

he remembers when george would wiggle in between them, leaning his back against dream and resting his legs in sapnap's lap. and dream would rest his cheek on sapnap's head, the three of them fitting together like puzzle pieces. he remembers george's head drooping onto dream's chest, and he remembers seeing all of those sharp features on dream's face soften as he looked at george. 

sapnap hasn't seen that expression in a long time.

and if he cries when he sits up there, it doesn't matter. nobody sees him.

he isn't sure why it had to be him who got left behind, but in some way he knew it wouldn't last forever. he knew that what they had was too good to last. at least he made the most of it when they had it, right?

but it doesn't stop it from sucking. 

he misses dream. he misses george. he can't remember the last time somebody hugged him. he can't remember the last time somebody came and talked to him just because they wanted to. he knows why, obviously. he's 'sad', now. he isn't the fun guy he used to be. all he does is sit on george's roof and wait.

he isn't sure what he's waiting for.

well, that isn't true. he's waiting for his loves.

he waits for days, months. he waits for so long that the citizens of DreamSMP forget about him. people eventually stop coming to sit with him, they stop bringing him food and trying to make small talk. he doesn't talk to them, because they aren't george, they aren't dream. he doesn't want these gifts.

he waits a whole year, after george leaves. he waits, every day inching closer to the edge of the roof until his legs dangle off. 

exactly a year after george leaves, the SMP falls quiet. 

_sapnap fell from a high place._

_georgenotfound fell from a high place._

_dream tried to swim in lava._

there's a bench erected opposite the prison. it has a small blue plaque on it.

_in loving memory of sapnap, george and dream._

_may they have their peace now with each other._

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy this my fellow depressed bitches! i am deeply sad and this is all i can put out rn. 
> 
> the day i start writing fluff is the day i pass away okay? anyway sorry hope you liked it hehe


End file.
